Human eyes are sensitive to light in the electromagnetic spectrum labeled “visible light” which corresponds to a wavelength range of 400-700 nanometers (nm) and a color range of violet through red. The visible colors from shortest to longest wavelength are: violet, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red. Sunlight consists of the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Ambient light is the primary stimulus for circadian regulation in humans. Humans have a 24-hour day/night cycle that maintains healthy circadian entrainment. When this cycle is disrupted it results in physiological and behavioral changes that can diminish alertness, cognitive ability and psychomotor performance. This day/night cycle can be disturbed by such things as the seasonal changes in sunrise/sunset, or new waking hours. Studies show that the hormone melatonin, an excess of which deceases the mental acuity and impedes the waking process, may be suppressed by visual stimulation of specific wavelength lighting.
The prior art has focused on maintaining near normal circadian regulation, by utilizing polychromatic fluorescent lighting enriched in the blue monochromatic wavelengths (446-477 nm) for melatonin suppression. These have been found to increase potency for melatonin suppression while keeping the visual experience white. The majority of the studies in this area have been NASA related and aimed at minimizing the detrimental effects of space travel.
Currently there is but a remedial understanding of how photic input regulates the human circadian system, and the effectiveness of this input for different wavelengths and wavelength combinations of light is still a relatively uncharted area. Experimentation with the present sunlight simulating alarm has shown that the introduction of a light into the sleep environment, that changes in it's spectrum and intensity for a predetermined period prior to an audible alarm, results in a much easier experience for arising or inducing sleep. As it now stands, the prior art alarm clocks wake their owner by an audible alarm. The fact that most of these alarms have a snooze feature wherein the alarm repeats itself on timed intervals is proof that this manner of waking is difficult on many people.
Such a device as the present invention, eliminates the pitfalls of the prior art and would be a welcome safe alternative to what the market now offers.